


demigod dumbasses

by xXdaughterofathena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Memes, Multi, Texting, also leo fixed their phones to be monster proof, hazel is from the 1930s and she is Proper so she uses Proper Grammar, leo percy and piper are really into memes and you cant change my mind, sorry idk how to tag things lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdaughterofathena/pseuds/xXdaughterofathena
Summary: In which Percy makes a group chat, no one can decide on a name, and Leo gets bullied.Teen & Up because there is some swearing.Cross posted to wattpad with the title “PJO Chatlogs” under the same username :D
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. absolutely not

**Author's Note:**

> Check end notes if you are confused about who's who.  
> Crossposted to Wattpad under the title "PJO Chatlogs" on the account xXdaughterofathena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 :))  
> hope you enjoy!

_ @seaweedbrain_jackson has created a chat _

_ @seaweedbrain_jackson has added @wisegirl, @leo.mcshizzle, @pipes, @weatherboy, @amazhang, @missmetaldetector, @grover-the-goat, @RARA, @punkassbitch, @theghostking, @chaoticoracle _

@seaweedbrain_jackson- guys i made a group chat

_ @seaweedbrain_jackson has named the chat “ _ how are we not dead yet”

@seaweedbrain_jackson- ha get it bc we’ve had so many near death experiences

@wisegirl- thats depressing im changing it

@seaweedbrain_jackson- wait annabeth no-

_ @wisegirl has renamed the chat  _ “demigod dumbasses”

@weatherboy- HEY thats not nice there are little people here

@theghostking- jason im fifteen stop

@weatherboy- i was talking abt Hazel not you but ok

@theghostking- sUrE

@missmetaldetector- ????

@seaweedbrain_jackson- ANYWAYS guys, now that we have decided on a name-

@grover-the-goat- butttttttt,,,,,, not all of us are demigods T-T

@chaoticoracle- ^^^what goat boy said

@seaweedbrain_jackson- okAY FiNe, leo pipes frank reyna thalia please give us some input here we need to decide on a name for the gc

@leo.mcshizzle- YESSIR

_ @leo.mcshizzle has renamed the chat  _ “leo valdez is hot as shit”

_ @RARA has renamed the chat  _ “absolutely not”

@leo.mcshizzle- i came here for a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

@wisegirl- thanks reyna

@weatherboy- thanks reyna

@amazhang- thanks reyna

@leo.mcshizzle- frANK?? YOU TOO??

@missmetaldetector- Thank you, Reyna!

@pipes- thanks rara!!

@theghostking- thanks reyna

@punkassbitch- thanks rey

@leo.mcshizzle- who even are you ??

@weatherboy- thats my sister lol

@leo.mcshizzle- o yea tree girl i remember

@punkassbitch- ok repair boy

@leo.mcshizzle- i feel loved today

@theghostking- you shouldnt

@seaweedbrain_jackson- nico stop bullying leo

@seaweedbrain_jackson- also leo stop being annoying

@leo.mcshizzle- sorry its the trauma

@theghostking- hah mood

@chaoticoracle- what

@leo.mcshizzle- what

@seaweedbrain_jackson- …

@wisegirl- …

@seaweedbrain_jackson- im just now realizing that we still havent decided on a name.

@leo.mcshizzle- ...

@grover-the-goat- ...

@pipes- ...

@punkassbitch- ...

@theghostking- ...

_ all members have exited the chat. _


	2. cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang gets bored during a head councillors' meeting, Nico sleeps in, and Chiron's butt is made of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is like 1 am and I couldn't sleep so here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy!

@leo.mcshizzle- guys im bored :((((

@wisegirl- leo stop texting and listen to chiron pls

@seaweedbrain_jackson- sorry wisegirl but im on the same page as leo rn

@leo.mcshizzle- WOOHOO PERCY

@seaweedbrain_jackson- like honestly this is what, the 3rd time the west bathrooms have been burnt down now???

@seaweedbrain_jackson- this is getting repetitive.

@sunnysolace- ok bUT in kaylas defence when she shot those flaming arrows she was trying to hit connor stoll NOT the bathrooms. connor just has rly good reflexes apparently.

@wisegirl- first of all, why was kayla shooting a flaming arrow at connor stoll????? second of all, when was will added to this chat???

@leo.mcshizzle- i see you caved in annabeth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

@wisegirl- ive spent too much time around percy its rubbing off on me help

@sunnysolace- well, to answer ur questions, the hermes cabin and the apollo cabin are currently in a prank war. I got lou ellen to make one of her curse balls and i hid it in connors bag. those things are activated by heat or pressure so...hence the flaming arrow lol

@sunnysolace- also nico added me last night :))

@wisegirl- interesting.

@pipes- awwwwwwww nico added you?

@pipes- jason’s gonna love this

@weatherboy- GOOD JOB NEEKS

@sunnysolace- uh-

@theghostking- all of you are dead to me.

@theghostking- except for hazel and will.

@missmetaldetector- Love you too, Nico!

@sunnysolace- :-) thx neeks

@theghostking- nvm just hazel bc you called me neeks

@theghostking- anyways im going back to sleep night

@missmetaldetector- ...Nico, sleep?

@sunnysolace- its 1 in the afternoon di angelo get up

@sunnysolace- doctors orders

@theghostking- n o, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

@sunnysolace- if i wasnt in a councillors meeting rn i would be barging into your room to wake you up.

@sunnysolace- also u know you are the hades cabin head councillor, you are supposed to be here. 

_@theghostking has exited the chat_

@sunnysolace- smh

@pipes- y’all are cute 

@weatherboy- YES THEY ARE BUT SOLACE I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD UP IN OLYMPUS THAT IF YOU HURT NICO I WILKDhjsjskLisn

@sunnysolace- ...what

@pipes- i took jason’s phone away ;)

@sunnysolace- oh ty piper

@pipes- np !!

@seaweedbrain_jackson- anyways you guys know that one meme where everything is cake on the inside

@wisegirl- what?

@leo.mcshizzle- lmao yeah

@pipes- ya

@wisegirl- ????

@pipes- u know like those hyper realistic decorated cakes that look like some random object but then they cut them open and there’s cake on the inside?

@pipes- there’s videos of em all over ig for some reason

@pipes- well now apparently it’s a meme and people are like “you can never tell if something is real or cake oOoO”

@leo.mcshizzle- ye what beauty queen said

@wisegirl- this generation has a weird fucking sense of humour. 

@pipes- at least we aren’t boomers who laugh at minion memes. 

@wisegirl- fair. 

@seaweedbrain_jackson- ok well anYWAYS 

@seaweedbrain_jackson- WHAT IF CHIRONS HORSE BUTT WAS ACTUALLY CAKE. 

@pipes- PFFFTFTTFF PERCY AKAHDGSGJS

@leo.mcshizzle- HE DO BE HAVING CAKE THO

@wisegirl- PERCY YOU JUST LAUGHED OUT LOUD

@wisegirl- CRAP EVERYBODY IS SILENT AND STARING AT US 

@seaweedbrain_jackson- oops

@pipes- worth it tbh

@wisegirl- were gonna be scrubbing dishes tonight i can feel it. 

_all members have exited the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading! If you've liked it so far, kudos and comments are a girls best friend :)

**Author's Note:**

> @seaweedbrain_jackson= Percy Jackson  
> @wisegirl= Annabeth Chase  
> @leo.mcshizzle= Leo Valdez  
> @pipes = Piper McLean  
> @weatherboy= Jason Grace  
> @amazhang= Frank Zhang  
> @missmetaldetector= Hazel Grace  
> @grover-the-goat= Grover Underwood  
> @RARA= Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
> @punkassbitch= Thalia Grace  
> @theghostking= Nico di Angelo  
> @chaoticoracle= Rachel Elizabeth Dare  
> @sunnysolace= Will Solace


End file.
